ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Gamma: Episode 2
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Title: Crisis Appears: The Light: Ultraman Gamma Divider Alien: Alien Crisis Prologue A different set of alien eyes looked at Earth this time. The creature's name was Alien Crisis. He had an interesting attack plan: control SMART, and then the rest of the world. The alien landed his small ship in the mountains, away from humans. He wasted no time building a mind-control dish, setting it up so that is pointed at SMART headquarters... Chapter 1 Hikari noticed somethng was wrong as soon as he went into the computer room. The rest of the SMART team was there, but none responded when he walked in. In fact, the were all downloading codes off the computer, or sending them to someone. He heard a loud buzz and all the SMART members turned towards him. "He is not under my control!" a strange voice said. "Capture him!" Captain Sadao jumped up and grabbed his arms, holding him securely. "You shall not escape, human. I am Alien Crisis. The Earth is mine!" the voice said. Hikari used Ultra Willpower to make Sadao loosen his grip and broke free. He ran down towards his room. Once inside he opened the window and climbed out, making sure that he had the Gamma Light. "Get him!" screamed the voice. Once outside, Hikari raised the Gamma Light into the air and transformed into Ultraman Gamma! The giant took to the skies, using his special vision to look for a control device. There! A radar dish, hidden between a mountaing and a forest. With a quick blast of energy from his hands, the dish exploded. "Huh? What happened? Where is Hikari?" Asked Orochi back at SMART headquarters. "I don't know..." replied Sadao Chapter 2 The alien screamed in his spaceship. The Ultra had destroyed his control dish! He shall pay! The alien stepped outside of his ship and began to grow. Now a giant, he yelled at the flying Ultra to fight. The Ultra landed, and the battle began! Ultraman Gamma grabbed the alien and threw him away. Alien Crisis landed and divided himself into two twins. The two lept up, and launched several purple lasers from his forehead. Ultraman Gamma was knocked down by the beams and the alien also launched hand darts at his color timer, which was now flashing. Alien Crisis stepped up for the kill when a blast of energy struck him in the back of the head. He wheeled around and hurled an energy dart at the Falcon Jet. The dart damaged the engine of the ship, sending it crashing towards the ground. Ultraman Gamma leapt forwards and grabbed the ship. He set it down gently, and launched his own energy dart at the alien. It struck him in the back, making him turn around again. When he turned, he was met by a blue energy beam which struck him in the chest. The alien exploded in a ball of fire, ending the threat. Chapter 3 Back at SMART headquarters, the rest of the team was questioning Hikari about the days events. "Where were you today?" asked Keiko. "I wasn't anywhere. I was right here at the base." Hikari replied. "None of us saw you this morning." "I, uh, was fixing the ARMs." Phantom was sitting outside the window. "Fixing the ARMs was he? Hah!" Phantom smiled "He was fighting the alien!" Phantom laughed. Category:Ultraman Gamma Episodes Category:Ultraman Gamma Continuity Category:Zombiejiger